Mischief Managed!
by FinlayHarper
Summary: How did the Marauders come to be?


**I Solemnly Swear I'm Up To No Good!**

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing.**

**Characters; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

* * *

><p>James Potter looked up in awe, the candles floating in the sky, the sheer size of the castle, the millions if not more faces of people in robes, green, red, blue and yellow.<p>

James was used to magic; he'd seen it all his life, but something about Hogwarts was different.

He stopped with a cluster of people in front of a stool with a hat; James looked at the hat with wide eyes and a mouth to match.

"Remus Lupin" A woman said, James watched as a light brown haired boy walk to the stool and sit on it. The woman placed the hat on the boys head and waited a few moments.

"Um, interesting" the hat said, the boy jumped "You're very intelligent, calm, tolerant, gentle, and good-natured. But you have been through life tasks. I know exactly where to put you" The hat paused making the light brown haired boy squirm uneasily "GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted. The boy smiled relieved.

He basically hopped off the stool and almost skipped towards the table full of red and gold.

The professor watched smiling then looked back at her list.

"Lily Evans" she asked, a red haired girl walked nervously towards the stool, James' mouth dropped as him and another boy murmured 'Wow'.

James frowned at the joined wow and looked to his left at a black haired boy, he scowled that girl was going to be his, it didn't matter how long it took, he looked back at the red haired girl as the hat thought, the girl was looking at the black haired boy trying to find eyes of reassurance.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted bringing James' attention back to the sorting, the girl smiled and walked towards where the light brown haired was sitting shaking hands.

James swore at that moment that he'd be in Gryffindor, even if the black haired boy next to him sighed slightly.

"Peter Pettigrew" the professor shouted, a small pointed boy walked to the front, he seemed to be fairly big, especially for his age and reminded James a little bit of a rat.

The boy sat on the stool and looked at the hat, then squeezed his eyes shut.

"Um odd, you seem brave but is it an act? You're weak, you depend on your friends, but you will betray a friend in the future, it will always happen. But for now, you are smart, you can be brave I think you should be in" The hat paused again "GRYFFINDOR"

The boys eyes widen as did the professors, but the professor shook it off as the big boy walked towards the table.

"Severus Snape" The Professor said James looked to his left at the black haired boy; he walked timidly to the seat then almost inspected the seat then sat on it.

The Professor smiled at the boy then placed the hat on his head. "…You are cunning, your smart, you can be successful" the hat said "Your loyalty will change but you'll always stand up for the people that deserve it" the hat paused again and looked like it was thinking.

"I feel you should be in, SLYTHERIN" the boys mouth dropped as James turned to look at the red haired girl who looked saddened by the decision. James smiled subconsciously, he could comfort her, she'd be his by Christmas.

"Sirius Black" the professor called out again. James turned his head and looked at another dark haired boy; he had messy hair and was fairly tall.

The boy sat on the stool and glanced around slightly

"Ahh…" the boy jumped "…Another Black, but you are not like the rest are you?" The hat said, the boy shook his head quickly "I see Promise, loyally, a kind heart, but betrayal is underneath, will you be betrayed or are you the betrayer. Lets find out, GRYFFINDOR"

The boy exhaled and walked to the seat flashing a smile at James as he did, James smiled back as he heard his name call out.

James drew a breath then walked up to the sorting stool; he closed his eyes then sat on the stool looking out at the many faces looking back.

He focused his eye line onto the red haired girl who was sitting with the dark haired boy, the light haired boy and the slightly bigger boy.

"Um, brave, cunning, smart, but a slight malice within you. Tricky, tricky" The hat said making James squirm.

"Gryffindor, please, Gryffindor" James whispered almost inaudibly

"Um Gryffindor you want is it?"

James' eyes shot open, the hat was talking to him.

"You have such promise; Slytherin would be a good house for you, you could do so well"

James shook his head softly.

"But you're confident, a bit head strong but we can set that right"

James raised his eye line trying to glare at the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR"

James exhaled and stood going towards the table following in the footsteps of the dark haired boy, he sat next to the dark tall boy then directed his eye line onto the red haired girl.

The boys where lead to their common room by a snooty Humongous Bighead (Or Head boy to everyone else)

James exchanged a look with the dark tall boy, a look of mutual mockery.

They grinned at each other enjoying the others sense of humour.

They walked into the common after reciting the password over and over in their heads, they where separated into their chambers then went up.

Finding their trunks, pets and new school stuff where already there.

James and the three other boys all gawped and in unison said 'Whoa'

They all looked at each other and smiled:

"James Potter" he decided to jump right in there, he smiled showing his cockiness to the other three boys, receiving a slight squint from the light haired boy a admiring gaze from the slightly big boy and a smile off the tall dark boy.

"Sirius Black" the tall dark boy said folding his arms and looking at the other two boys, the light haired one nodding softly and the bigger one still looking at James as if he was a God!

"Remus Lupin" the light haired boy said then put his head down, hinting how shy he was. Sirius smiled at the boy as James nodded; he liked the thought of being the most confident in the room.

All three boys then looked at the slightly bigger.

"Peter Pettigrew" he said without taking his gaze off James, the gaze which was now making James uncomfortable, Sirius laughed softly seeing the stare and grinned to himself as Remus questioned Peter with his eyes.

James broke the stare and turned to search for a bed; Sirius noticed this and began laughing as he pulled at his tie.

Each boy chose a bed and sat inspecting their new uniforms and emptying their trunks.

"So James Potter?" Sirius said as he stalked over to James bed, he sat on the opposite end, crossing his legs and leaning his elbows on them.

"Yes Sirius Black?" James replied sitting in exactly the same position, both boys smirked at each other, conferring in such a way to hint they'd been best friends forever.

"A few questions for you?" Sirius said, then scanned the room.

"What do you think of mousey and Quiety?" Sirius asked as he leant on his fist,

James scanned the room, Peter was reading a fairytale book 'Beedle and Bird' whereas Remus was writing in a journal.

"Quiety I like, he seems smart but I think he's hiding something, Mousey freaks me out a tiny bit" James said again mimicking the way Sirius was sitting.

"Um Mousey freaks me out a bit as well, Quiety" Sirius began then turned to look at Remus "He's okay"

James nodded slightly as Sirius ran his hands down his legs.

"Do you like me?"

James laughed

"Your that insecure?" James asked

Sirius shrugged then grinned

"Yes, I quite like you" James said then smiled

"Good because I like you" Sirius paused "Like a friend, man" he said coughing and making his voice deeper, both boys began laughing since Sirius' deep voice was fairly amusing.

The boys smiled at each other both with their own tint of malice in the smiles.

"One last question?" Sirius said, James nodded "Do you enjoy playing pranks?"

James' smile instantly grew

"Oh boy do I"

Sirius laughed

"Oh and do you fancy the red haired girl?"

James frowned, squinting at his new friend (?) wondering if he was actually that obvious - boy he hoped not.

Sirius grinned at the James knowing he was right

"Eh don't be ashamed you'd be a idiot not to notice she was pretty, you go for her lad"

James' eyebrows disappeared into his fringe then he laughed. He took his glasses off cleaning them on his jumper then shook his head.

"Right"

Sirius laughed and leant back onto the foot of the bed.

"Don't you like her?" James asked curiously

"Nah, I don't do the girlfriend thing" Sirius replied then blew a bit of his fringe so that it hovered in the air for a few minutes, Sirius smiled as James silently questioned him.

Sirius connected their eye line almost reading James mind, Sirius nodded slowly answering the silent question.

"Yes"

"Really?" James half squealed, he had no problem with it, it didn't make him uncomfortable but it had surprised him, he was eleven, he'd only just discovered that a pair of breast turned him on and this guy knew he was - well gay. That was beyond even the Great James Potter!

"Is that a problem?" he may be eleven but he wasn't stupid, he knew it was a debatable subject even in the Wizard world and he didn't want something so trivial to ruin what could be a good friendship.

"Of course not, why'd it be a problem?"

Both boys shrugged in unison then looked at Remus who was watching them fairly amused, on the sudden noticing Remus jumped clearing his throat and hid behind the journal he'd be writing in.

Sirius and James laughed and looked at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah this'll be like my longest FanFict. Later there will be some one sided JamesSirius and some Remus/Sirius, but that won't happen for a while, there will be Snape/Lily and James/Lily.**

**Mischief Managed! **


End file.
